ka_rpfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tony Williams
Tony Williams to jedna z największych postaci w GTA RP. Jest jedną z ważniejszych postaci w RP. Biografia Włochy Tony urodził się we Włoszech gdzie spędził jedynie 10 lat. Tam często spotykał się ze swoim Wujkiem. Rozstanie Tony'ego z Włochami nie było zbyt zadowalające. Wyjechali do Kalifornii. Gdzie Tony spędził swoje całe życie w Los Santos. Czasy Szkolne Tony Williams uczęszczał do jednych ze szkół w Los Santos. Tam skończył ją z dobrymi wynikami. Tony był naprawdę Inteligentny a dla niego ta szkoła nie była wielkim problemem. Po szkole podstawowej wybierał następne kierunki. I Ukończył Technikum. Studia Tony Williams udał się na studia które kończył bez problemu. Nie wiadomo do jakich uczęszczał (niestety..) Lecz tutaj w trakcie ich dochodziły pierwsze problemy które były związane z nadchodzącymi problemami.. Incydent z Rodziną Tenpennych W Wieku 23 lat. Tony zaczął mieć problemy z rodzinką Tenpenny'ego którzy nie tylko chcieli od niego pieniędzy ale także pracowania dla nich by robić za nich "brudną robotę" Co najgorsze to, to że przez nich zmarła Jenny Williams która została zamordowana przez Ivan'a Tenpenny'ego. A Tony był przez nich torturowany codziennie. Na szczęście udało mu się uciec i skończyć studia gdyby nie dwa lata potem. C.R.A.S.H nigdy nie zapomina i ci tym razem nie dali za wygraną. Złapali ponownie Tony'ego i trzymali go w piwnicy. Na pomoc przyszedł Grove Street gdzie Tony zapoznał się z CJ'em i resztą ekipy przy czym stał się nowym członkiem i ważną postacią w RP. GTA RP 1 Niestety większość informacji upadła jedynie z czego ja zapamiętałem z RP to jak Grove pomagało Tony'emu w akcji z Tenpennym. Rok po wyjeździe CJ'a do Liberty City Rok po tym jak CJ wyjechał do Libety City. Tony znalazł pracę w zakładzie i zaczął zarabiać by kupić dom niedaleko Grove (tam gdzie jest siłownia w LS) Tony dorobił się tak, że wybudował dość bogate mieszkanie a sam miał dużo pieniędzy. Wiedział niestety o tym że Grove upadło a ich rywale wygrali z nimi. Nie dochodziło wiele wojen z innymi gangami bo to bardziej by zniszczyło Grove. Tutaj także dochodziło do momentów gdzie było załamanie w całym gangu. Lecz ci nie poddawali się i wciąż próbowali odzyskać status króla gangów. Oferta Wu Ziego Wu Zie chciał zaoferować Tony'emu pracę w Triadzie. Ale on nie będzie musiał opuszczać Grove. Tony się nie zgodził ale to głównie dla tego że sam miał pracę a już był w jedynym gangu w którym był. Na szczęście Wu Zie nie jest aż taki jak Tenpenny i ci oficjalnie go zostawili jedynie mówiąc "Szkoda" Ale Tony powoli się zastanawiał jak odbudować Grove Street. Dwa Lata po wyjeździe CJ'a do Liberty City Ten rok miał być przełomowy i dla Grove i dla wszystkich gangów. CJ jest już prawie trzy lata. A Są pogłosy o nowym nadchodzącym zagrożeniu który ma zmieść wszystkie gangi z ziemi. Wiele się mówiło o ich dokonaniach np w Anywhere City itd. Tony Williams wtedy miał swoje prywatne życie. Jak można teraz uznać to jest to osoba bogata, inteligentna a także taka która wie co dokładnie robi i nie da się nabrać na nic. Próbował także jak za dawnych czasów założyć rodzinę. I Sama w sobie przerwa Tony'ego z gangów polegała na tym by dalej podążać za prywatnym życiem. GTA RP 3 CJ Wraca z Liberty City gdyż tam nie jest tak dobrze jak myślał. Tony wciąż miał swoją przerwę ale CJ chciał jak najszybciej się z nim spotkać. Agencja atakuję w Los Santos i robi to pomyślnie. CJ i Ryder jadą do Tony'ego. Ten mówi im o nadchodzącym zagrożeniu jakim jest Agencja w której pracuje Agent 47, Agent 17 i Agent 6. Teorie Tony'ego potwierdziły się z tym co się dzieje. A Grove ma plany jak pokonać Agencję a do tego potrzebują czasu. Ciekawostki * Tony to jedna z ważniejszych postaci która nie była w GTA RP 2 (i dobrze) * Tony to jedyna postać która znała całą rodzinę Tenpennych Kategoria:Postacie z GTA RP 3 Kategoria:Postacie z GTA RP 1 Kategoria:GTA RP 3 Kategoria:GTA RP 1 Kategoria:Postacie z Narodowości Amerykańskiej Kategoria:Postacie z Narodowości Włoskiej Kategoria:Grove Street